The present invention relates to caps for syringes used in medical treatments and procedures, and more specifically to a tamper evident cap for such a syringe.
It is common for medical syringes to be pre-loaded with a medical solution, such as medicine, saline or a constituent of a medical treatment that is designed to be mixed with another constituent prior to administration to the patient. Medical practitioners including doctors, nurses and medical technicians are concerned that the contents of these syringes remain in the syringe prior to administration, and also that the contents remain sterile and unadulterated prior to their desired administration.
Thus, there is a need for a cap for a medical syringe that addresses these objectives.